


Drunk Idiots and Flags

by NerdyJasicoFangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Inside jokes, M/M, born in jasico chat, rating to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyJasicoFangirl/pseuds/NerdyJasicoFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is trying to leave a party, but there is a drunk flag obsessed idiot keeping from doing just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Idiots and Flags

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed and I'm sorry

                College parties were the worst, it takes approximately a half hour for everyone to get shit faced and loose it. Take engineering major Leo Valdez for example, one moment he’s this quiet and timed nerd watching weird Japanese movies and the next he is jumping off fridges and landing in splits in exchange for more shots. Sometimes Nico wondered what was seriously wrong with his generation. Where did his sister go anyway? She said she’d be right back and it’s been twenty minutes. _“I knew she only brought me here so she could make out with Frank.”_  Nico thought and sighed, gathering up his stuff he was making his way to the door when a blonde dude obviously off his ass came walking up to him and said the nine words that he thought would ever make an eloquent sentence. “Do you want to see the coolest flag ever?”

                Nico desperately wanted to say no to the blonde’s offer, but he looked so utterly adorable when he said it, with his electric blue eyes all full with innocence and his lips in a puppy dog pout, Nico felt like if he refused he’d truly miss out on the best flag in the world.  “Okay dude, where is it?” He said and the boy just lit up in an 10000watt smile making Nico’s heart warm a little. Then the dude grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him deeper into the house all while praising the beauty of the flag he found. _“He is either really drunk or insanely stupid,”_ Nico thought, then the boy stopped and Nico found himself staring at a Mexican flag _“or maybe both.”_  Was this guy serious? It was just a flag (then again what did Nico expect really).

 

                “Isn’t it beautiful?” The blonde guy said with such entrapment staring at the flag like it’s the most amazing thing since sliced bread.

                “Um, yeah sure I guess the bird in the middle looks pretty cool.”

                “Did you know I always wanted to be an eagle!” the guy suddenly shouts startling me a little.

                _“No, I just met your drunk _ass why the fuck would I know that.”_  _Nico thought wondering if he should drop this guy offat the nearest hospital for a CAT scan, who knows how much shots he had. “No, not really.” Nico decided to say, inching away from the guy a little.

                “Yeah I think they’re really amazing, like defenders of the sky ya know.” The blonde said as he started to looked up at the sky as if an eagle was flying over them right this moment.

                “Okay dude, that’s cool.” Nico said. _“Alright maybe I should go crazy person.”_  Nico thought trying to back up a little bit from the drunk guy who was still rambling on random facts about the Mexican flag. “Hey I’m just going to head-“

                “No wait!” the guy screamed grabbing Nico by his arm. “Stay, you are even prettier than the flag!” The blonde screamed.

 

                And Nico thought this night couldn’t get any weirder, first people find it a habit to jump off fridges, then a guy finds the Mexican flag the most interesting shit in the universe, now said guy was hitting on him. Yep, definitely not going to another one of Hazel’s friends parties anymore. “What?” Nico said honest to God confused.

 

                “You’re prettier than the flag, like your eyes and hair ‘n stuff, I wish I could be your hair, all wild and untamed like that, it’s so majestic.” Jason said staring at Nico with the same conviction he stared at the flag for the first time, causing Nico to blush furiously. “Can I touch it?” He asked already reaching for Nico’s hair.

                “Um maybe-" Nico started, panicking a little on the inside because he didn’t really prepare for this to happen; Then someone came screaming out of nowhere. “BABIES ARE BEING BORN RIGHT NOW COM’N PEOPLE LET’S CELEBRATE THEIR BIRTH WITH A CONDOM TASTING!” Nico could recognize just by the voice that it was none other than Percy Jackson, the host of this shameful party. _“Seriously what the fuck is up with this generation.”_  Nico thought, the sudden outburst also disturbed the blonde enough that he completely forgot what he was about to do. “Well this was fun and all but I need to go check on my sister and that her virginity is intact and kill a jock, bye drunk flag guy!” Nico said running off and leaving the blonde at the flag.

                “The name is Jason!” The guy yelled back. ~~(And Nico totally didn't make space in his mind just for the cutie's name and face and just might look him up in the class directories later).~~  

 

 

                In the end Frank only ended up getting a little taste of his patented Death Glare, Nico dragged Hazel  out of there with a death grip when he saw a girl there trying to wrap people in a blanket and scream about the faults in the U.S. education system. Bianca knew something was up the second he walked through the door with that look on his face, forcing him to spill. Both of them ended up knowing Jason (saving Nico time from trying to find him in class directories), Nico waited for at least an entire week before even trying to communicate with the blonde. The plan included strapping a Mexican flag to his desk and, well really it doesn’t matter because it all went to shit after that. They did end up talking, but it was in the nurse’s office and Jason asked him what type of hair gel he used. No one in that entire college thought that the cutest relationships ever blossomed out of something so unbelievably stupid. 

 

               

  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry i had to work in a condom tasting thing. This is trash i hope you love it!  
> (special thanks to Kat, angryshortie, carrie, and wishinfor for the headcanons!)


End file.
